Dark or Daisuke for Blame?
by The Duet Katana Swordsmyth
Summary: The two some how got seperated. DARK SPENDS HIS DAYS as a different secret kid at Daisuke's school What will happen to the tom peeking Dark? when it comes to gym!


**Darks wonderful non-theft day**

"But I did not peak!" So claims the new kid, with purple hair that everyone access to be Dark.

-A few days ago-

Daisuke complaining as he ran with a kind of cape with markings on it. He was complaining about Dark quieting from there last fight during when they were in the middle of there stealing. Daisuke ran down the hall almost tripping several times. Getting chased down by the police officers surprising and luckily Satoshi was gone.

"DARK I NEED HELP!" Daisuke yelled out loud as in his head Dark just made a angry 'humph' at Daisuke no matter what Daisuke said he would either say back the 'Humph' or ' You don't mean it, I'm not listening to you shy guy"

Daisuke turned the last hall sharp by accident sliding and he hit the wall dropping the cape and his supplies in his disguise as a janitor. He shook his head a bit dizzy grabbing the cape and his tools he got up. Stepped back a few as the words came to his mind from his mother.

"Do not allow the cape's clothe to touch you u must put it in your garbage bag with gloves."

At the time Dark had threw the gloves out of the window witch alarmed everyone that they were there.

Daisuke touched the clothe by accident and put it on his neck running down the hall since the black garbage back ripped when he tripped.

Daisuke ran out of the window jumping out landing in the trees with a little bit of sound. He got up and snuck away onto a block. Huffing and puffing he whined out " Dark why must you be arrogant!"

Dark did not reply at him but when he turned around Risa was staring right at him with love darted eyes " YOU KNOW DARK!" Daisuke backed up fast ready to run as usually from surprise his DNA acted up but this time it did not. He stepped back a bit confused asking Dark in his mind something not so clear no reply.

Risa came closer to Daisuke " SO YOU KNOW DARK ANSWER ME NIWA!" Daisuke thought for a moment thinking her love would be returned to him but he shook his head " No he ran off on me shoving me to the ground"

Risa pushed me yelling at me " DARK-KUN WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" She trotted off away from Daisuke then after the long break silence walking home. A yell came out " I TOLD YOU SOOOO!"

Dark's voice rang in his head as he moaned out " SHUT UP DARK!" As he opened the door to his house his mother looked at him in shock

"YOU ARE WEARING THAT DAZILING GOLD CAPE!"

Daisuke moved it looking at it " Guess I forgot to take it off" his mother was dazzling at the cape saying how handsome he looked.

Daisuke moved slowly up the stairs forgetting to take off the cape as he glanced out of the window seeing the full moon going through his mistakes from tonight he felt sorry for Dark and there little argument. Daisuke sat on the window sill with Wiz on his lap. By accident he fell asleep as the moon shown it's brightest.

Daisuke woke up seeing these arrogant purple eyes looking strait at his face right in front. He screamed from the surprise. His mother came running up worried but as she opened the door her fan-girl scream went off. " DARK HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE I HAVE 2 BOYS NOW!"

Dark turned around smiling " Well of course mother you've always had to sons, one as a shy relevant kid and one such as handsome as I" he walked to Emiko, grabbing her hand gracefully. He bowed down kissing her wrist. As her face flushed to a nice pink to embarrass red. She hugged Dark kissing him on the cheek screaming at him that she was just dreaming. Daisuke glared at Dark as he laughed flirting with his mother.

Emiko let go of Dark ran off and came back with a school uniform and the phone in her hand on and ringing. " Here since some how my wish came true you can go to school now on, and be a kid in Dai's class!"

Dark flirted even more with her as he putted it on in front of Emiko. She then insisted for the two to get going.

-Now-

He was sitting in the principles office with his hands crossed wearing what the kids normally wore in grade 7. Yet his appearance was way to old and the teachers often accused him being older and not in the proper grade or school. His eyes shifted around the room amazed that he was not looking through Daisuke's eyes. As the principle with his brute bald-ness head came in Dark looked at him. As he sat down he growled out

"PEAKING IN THE GIRLS CHANGING ROOM WHAT ARE YOU SOME HIGH PERFESIONAL SPY IN THOSE HOT SEXY TEEN-GIRL MAGAZINES!"

Dark put his hand over his mouth ready to laugh at that as the principle yelled at him " WHAT'S A MATTER DELANO!"

Dark did not respond forgetting that was his cover-up name, he looked in a daze of dreaming at the principle then as the principle tapped his fingers he perked up " YOU?! Talking to me?"

"Uh- yes Delano"

"I did not peak in the girls changing room you have no proof now do you?" Dark said acting all innocent then remembering the argument

-A few days ago-

In the building Dark store at the cape remarking " Daisuke, what would you do if you were caught peaking?"

Daisuke answered back " WHA'?"

"I mean peaking in one of those hotty change rooms wear all those girls at your school change?"

Daisuke growled at Dark " What are you thinking I'd get expelled, called a pervert then Risa-kun would not like me. I'd get a different reputation. And on top of that mom would be desiccative. I'm not a guy who enjoy's picking up girls and hitting them instantly like YOU!"

Dark snapped " WHAT YOUR ACUSING ME SELFISH! And here I am stealing these magical artworks! To save people! Why can't I get a brake once in awhile!"

Daisuke laughed " Cuz no one would like you, you're famous after all... the legendary phantom Dark only those dirty girls would like you"

Dark snickered at Daisuke "Bring it on, your love girl Risa would insist on me any day instead of your wimpy butt"

Daisuke knew he just got burned but argued back at him " Oh really I bet not. If so then- you can have a break for a week being me. And I do the stealing you got that!?"

Dark laughed, " Oh I wish we were never apart whimp"

Daisuke agreed " yes I do you should have never existed in the first place DARK!"

Dark snapped back " humph if that's so. When I win or if we somehow magically be separate I'm going to blame-"

-Now"-

Dark got back together after the last yell at him but bursted out " BLAME EVERYTHING ON YOU!"

The principle looked tilting his head " What you're saying it was me?"

Dark nodded " Yes I do, you have to make those locks way more close able unless my little friend Daisuke would not have peaked and left the purple hair strand that he cut during math class there"

The principle rose a brow " I'm going to check into this you may go I guess"

As Dark watched the principle leave he rubbed his hands laughing the walked out, ran down the halls to the math class he looked at the scissors witch already had his purple hair there. When he was bored in math class and warring about his hair being to long and ugly to pick up girls

The day went by after that besides all the girls following Delano around from his flirting methods towards them.

The next day he arrives back. Cut his hair once again in math class then P.E came up.

He insisted the angry Daisuke to follow him. Witch led them to the girls' locker room. He peaked and then pointed, " How do you work this Daisuke?" Daisuke did not realize since they had the name on the door painted over as he showed Dark he fell backwards freaked out seeing the girls changing into there swim suits. Dark looked and snickered " Their body's are sooo cute along with their faces. I just want to love them all." He pointed at the door " Daisuke there's your love girl" Daisuke got up shocked and pushed Dark away

Dark fell down easily and left. Leaving Daisuke in the scene of the crime. Risa came and squealed out. The principle came out dashing.

Grabbed Daisuke brought him to the office. The argument began.

They were swimming since there were an odd number of classmates but even this time since Daisuke was in the principle office. Riku got to be Dark's partner. They swam together and worked out every one was jealous of Riku, Every time Dark made a comment to Riku she would yell, " PERVERT!"

After the class ended all the girls complemented Dark asking him out and all. He accepted every single one of corse. He changed as fast as he could. Came back to the girls changing room and peeked.

This time his outcomes were different as he peeked there were 'sexy' female police officers there. They pinned Dark down putting hand coughs on him.

'Your going to jail tomb peeker, it's the law you know"

Dark freaked out seeing Daisuke smiling at him with the finger and his lips moving silently " I told you so".

Dark was pushed into the car hand coughed with a sigh " I did not peak on the girls changing, Daisuke did it, so why am I here..." then to a whisper to him self as he got driven away " I never knew this was how I would end up in jail for... I forgive you Daisuke. I want you to be me again... I need you to get that gold cape and make us one again"

**-So sorry for the lateness on my 'Angel of Darkness' I just ran out of my idea I was going to use. Well more like I lost it. So I give you one of my weird thinking ones before the holidays! I plan on doing one on x-mass day!-**


End file.
